Locations
This page will contain a comprehensive list of locations found in the world of Lost Odyssey. Story Locations Uhra * The Great Gate ** Inside the Tower * Monorail ** The Great Gate Station ** The Central Station ** The Castle Station * The Central Station Plaza * Back Alley * Main Street * Tolsan's Inn * Barkus' Arms and Armor Emporium * Virno's Tavern * Residential Area * Gongora's Mansion ** Garden ** Hallway ** Magic Research Lab ** Study ** Courtyard ** Secret Cave ** Professor K's Dungeon * Castle of Uhra ** Outside of the Front Gate ** Inside of the Castle ** Ceremonial Amphitheater of the Sky Ipsilon Mountains * Valley Road * Near Mountain Hut * Mountain Hut * Northern Ridge * Peak * Southern Slope * Cart Track * Mining Site Grand Staff Construction Base * Temporary Laboratory * Building Material Warehouse * Engineers' Resting Room Sea of Baus City of Numara (Free Ocean State of Numara) * White Square ** Thelran's Inn * Main Street ** Artists' Salon ** Ninn's Boutique ** Nalia's Item Shop * Canal Street ** Meia Family Art Studio ** Katyla Family House ** Sanuman Family House * Numara Palace ** Numara Palace Facade ** Philosopher's Chamber ** Corridor Garden First Floor *** Chamber of Flowers *** Winds Chamber ** Corridor Garden Second Floor *** Songs Chamber *** Waves Chamber *** Queen's Chamber Port of Numara * Ghost Town Crimson Forest * Maze of Gloom * Near Swamp ** Chamber of Stone Tablets ** Dungeon Shrine ** Altar of the Abyss Tosca Village (Mountain Village Tosca) * Tolty's Inn * Deeno Family House * Old Man Bosso's House Old Sorceress' Mansion * Entrance Hall * Hallway * Courtyard * Old Sorceress' Hermitage Northern Cape Black Cave * Maze of Darkness * Foul Swamp * The Great Hall of Foul Creatures * Helltrap City of Saman (Merchants' Town Saman) * Port of Saman Experimental Staff * Marine Division * Upper Division * Operation Division * Power Division * Outer Division * Glass Chamber Ice Canyon * Glacier Fang * Ice Gorge * Blizzard Peak * Snowy Plateau Gohtza City (Magic Industry City of Gohtza) * Middle Town * Low Town ** Abandonded Apartment Building *** 10th Floor **** Gambler's Hideout **** Raihel's General Store *** 9th Floor **** Bargel's Inn *** 7th Floor **** Abandoned Apartment *** Backyard * Elevated Entrance Frozen Trail Refugee Camp Crashed Magic Train Site Burning Limestone Cave * Path of Steam * The Path of Darkness * Path of Poison Mist * Path of Strange Rocks * Underground Lake The Great Ancient Ruins * Legacy of the Eastern Tribe * Astral Square * Hanging Corridor * Lunar Palace * Throne of the Sun Grand Staff * Engine Section * Second Boiler * Power Armory * Engine Contol Section * Central Connector Section * First Boiler * Upper Connector Section * Transportation Lift * Magic Control Section * Glass Chamber * Control Room * Magic-Powered Unit * Maintenance Lift Tower of Mirrors Optional Locations * Khent (Only available before the destruction of Gohtza) * Temple of Enlightenment ** The Square of Eternity ** The Valley of Loneliness ** The Precipice of Hopelessness ** The Corridor of Timelessness ** The Altar of Truth * Pirate Fortress * Terrace Cave * Numara Atoll * Forgotten Cave * Kelolon Village * Snowfields of the Northern Land See also: Lost Odyssey World Map Category:Gameplay Category:Locations